Gift Of The Gods
by birdie-and-the-reaper
Summary: A Parody of a Troy Mary Sue: Antimony is the daughter of Artemis, whilst also being the priestess of Aphrodite. It is up to princess Cassandra to stop her, before she destroys both canon in the Ilium palace, as well as the Achaean army... [some slash]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the film Troy (nor do I want to), as I do not own The Iliad. Although people say it belongs to Homer, it probably belongs to Homer as well as all the hundreds of people who changed the story along the way. Anyway, they are not me, and I do not make any money from writing this. I do own Antimony, and for that I am sorry. But she was born to be hated.

A/N: I really can't **stand** Mary Sues, especially not ancient Greek Mary Sues (long live slash). Troy is just completely plagued with 'Sues and 'Stus, especially how they romanticised Briseis' role. Trojan priestess my arse. So, here is a parody of a Troy Mary Sue fic, not completely exaggerated but pretty head-bangingly stupid anyway. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Apologies for any strange encodings. Damn Chinese computer...

**Gift of the Gods**

When Cassandra woke up, she knew something would go wrong today. She didn't know how, or when, but by the time the sun set, something would change the palace of Troy forever.

The Trojan princess ranted and raved throughout breakfast, but as usual, everyone ignored her. She usually ate in the temple, but last night her parents talked her into coming back the palace. Something about safety from the Greeks, which was stupid because the Greeks couldn't possibly break through Troy's walls. But as a good daughter, Cassandra obeyed her parents and went home.

That morning, Hector was off rocking little Skamandrios (or Astyanax, as everyone else called him) while Andromache got some more precious sleep; Hecuba and Priam were quietly chatting about the reliability of bird-gut prophecies; Paris and Helen were probably still in the bedroom, and only the gods needed to know what they were doing to each other.

After her fifth spoonful of honey, Cassandra realised something was strange. Everyone looked very different from how they usually did, but they all seemed to be too consumed in their little lives to realise.

Walking back to the temple, Cassandra spotted Aeneas. She swore the soldier was a lot younger -- by almost half his old age.

"Good morning, princess!" Aeneas greeted formally.

Cassandra smiled. "Hello Aeneas, how is your father and his leg?"

"Ah, very well! The prayers have been very successful, the gods much be pleased with me!"

"Well, I'm not surprised: you're the child of Aphrodite, after all."

"I-I am?"

Cassandra stared. "Yesss..." she said slowly.

"Ah... well! You learn something new everyday, don't you?"

The Trojan princess scratched her head. Something very, very weird was going on. "I need to go now. Good day, son of Anchises."

Aeneas gave her a wave and left. He was still good looking but was so much younger. The man was now a teenager. What did his wife and son say when they saw him?

_I wonder if the Greeks are having as weird a day as I am..._ Cassandra thought as she passed through the city.

---

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" pause. "AAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

"By Zeus, brother! What's going on!" Agamemnon rushed into Menelaus' tent as fast as he could. "AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"I see everyone has realised they look different," Odysseus muttered as he stared at his reflection in the sea. Actually, he didn't mind his new look. He wasn't as short was before, nor as feeble-looking nor puny. The Ithacan king was pretty pleased with himself.

"Morning, Odysseus."

"Hello Diome-- hey! You don't look so different!"

"I know. Strange, huh?" the king of Argos said as he sat down next to Odysseus. "You look really good, actually."

"Why thank you, I'd like to think so myself."

"Well, we're the lucky ones. Menelaus has put on about 5 stones and Patroclus has got 10 years younger."

"WHAT!"

"He looks more like the older brother of Neoptolemus than the older... relative of Achilles. Of course, he still has his lovely eyes and is very, very cute in his own way. It's just very unnerving."

"Something strange is going on, Diomedes."

"I agree, Odysseus. But why is this happening?"

The auburn-haired intellect thought about it for a while. "It's probably the gods," he said in the end. "So we should just relax because it is our fate."

There was another scream. It sounded like Achilles and Patroclus had just crossed paths, and the two **did** not like what they saw.

"Sometimes, "Diomedes muttered truthfully. "I'm afraid of my fate."

---

_Sometimes_, Cassandra thought. _I'm afraid of the future._

The priestess of Apollo stood outside her temple, staring at the mass of people standing around the doors. A maiden was standing there, dressed in ceremonial robes. She was beautiful.

Cassandra ran forward and pushed her way through the crowd. She saw the maiden clearer now, and her loveliness rivalled that of Dawn, of Helen, of **Aphrodite**.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Cassandra asked.

The maiden stared at the princess with her golden eyes. "My name is Antimony." she replied. Her voice resembled a siren's, though Cassandra wouldn't really know the difference.

"Antimony? Don't you mean Antigone?"

"No," the maiden said gently. "My name is Antimony, daughter of the moon goddess Artemis and Hyacinthus, a prince. Although my father was Spartan, I was brought up by the nymphs of my mother and have had a hate for Sparta ever since. I only want Troy to prevail in this war that has lasted for so long."

_So long?_ Cassandra thought. _It's only been two weeks._

"Even if this war has lasted only two weeks, it is still a long time," Antimony said, as if reading Cassandra's mind. "I shall ask my mother to help in this war."

"I always thought Artemis asked Zeus for eternal virginity when she was just four years old." The Trojan princess said.

"Four years is a long time for a God," the demigoddess. "My father seduced my mother before then."

_And you **do** realise that your father, Hyacinthus, was Apollo's underage bitch before his unfortunate discus-incident? _

"My father was Apollo's favourite, but they were nothing more than friends," Antimony said quickly, defensively.

_I'll bet..._

"Oh, how rude I am!" Antimony cried. "I did not greet you at all! Who are you?"

Cassandra shrugged. "I am Cassandra, daughter of King Priam and priestess of Apollo." She suddenly realised that Antimony's hair was the same shade of antimony, even though antimony hadn't been discovered yet. But no matter, on with the story.

"Oh my God!" Antimony exclaimed, clapping her white hands together. "I'm the new priestess, head priestess of Aphrodite! This will be so cool, we can do rituals together! I've just started, you see. Maybe you can show me the ropes?"

Cassandra cast away the image of Antimony being hanged; she smiled and nodded slowly. "Alright."

---

The rest of the day didn't turn any better. Antimony forced Cassandra to take her to the palace and meet her family. The silver-haired girl's beauty outdid Helen's, everyone agreed. Even Helen herself.

_Damn, I wish **she** was the face that launched a thousand ships..._ the Spartan queen thought guiltily. It had only been two weeks since the start of the battles, and countable lives had been lost, but she still felt bad.

"Despair not, Helen of Troy," Antimony said soothingly. "You should happy now that you are away from that dreadful Menelaus."

"But I miss my daughter..." Helen sniffed and thought tearfully of little Hermione and her angelic face. "And Menelaus was not bad looking." Helen quite liked redheads, actually.

Antimony giggled a laugh that resembled the sound of little tinkling bells; Cassandra fought the urge not to throw up while Hector and Paris swooned, drooled and did the rest of the latter.

Little Skamandrios started to wail in Hector's arms: he obviously did not like his father staring lustfully at other people. Babies had a lot more empathy than most people, don't you know?

"Awww... poor little thing..." sang Antimony, taking Skamandrios gently to her bosom. Immediately, her strawberry scent calmed the baby and sent him into a peaceful sleep. Sighing with content, the so-said demigoddess handed the infant to a waiting wet nurse.

"That was amazing..." Cassandra confessed. "I've never seen Astyanax quiet down so quickly -- not even with his mother!"

"Well, I guess I just have a way with children!" Antimony shrugged happily, her eyes shining like they contained stars. A random bluebird landed on her shoulder and sang a merry song.

"She is beautiful..." Paris muttered, rather retarded.

"More beautiful than all the nymphs, naiads and goddess put together," agreed Hector, nodding.

"Brother, you're **MARRIED**!" Cassandra hissed in both disbelief and anger. "You have a **SON**!" she pointed in Skamandrios' direction.

"Odysseus is married and has a son too, but that doesn't stop him screwing around with Diomedes," Priam said sensibly.

"**THAT** has not yet proven to be canonical!" the pro-canon Trojan princess shot back.

"Well," Antimony stood up, clapping her hands. "I need to get back to the temple. It's time for midnight mass!" Despite the fact midnight mass is not a part of Ancient Greek religion.

Paris immediately wrapped his arms around Antimony's slender legs. "No goddess, I beg of you! Stay the night in our palace!"

"Oh Paris..." cooed the maiden, her golden eyes sensing his distress. "I am no goddess and I cannot stay here. I have vowed virginity to the goddess Aphrodite--"

_Despite Aphrodite being a serial whore..._ Cassandra sniggered.

"--so I cannot stay at the palace. Besides, the gods have foretold that I am destined for one man and one man only."

"Who is that!" Hector cried, shooting up from his chair. "I will hunt him down and make you mine forever!"

Cassandra gave her brother a oO;; look: something more than just weird was taking place. Thank gods Andromache was present to witness her husband's spontaneous madness.

But Antimony just smiled a smile of sunshine from her petal-soft lips at Hector, son of Priam. Then she lifted her satin azure robes and patted her dainty feet out of the royal palace.

As soon as she left, Cassandra had a vision:

_Fire and screaming._ _Antimony was crying, her sobs piecing the hearts of all within earshot. The sounds of Greek men laughing, cackling as they tore the maiden's clothes and ran their bloodstained hands up her silky soft body. The poor priestess was all alone, and her crystal tears fell onto the ground in greater quantity and sorrow than Niobe and --_

Cassandra slammed a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom to throw up her guts. Aeneas, who was outside helping his father find his teeth, sighed in defeat for poor Cassandra.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Did you enjoy that? Would you like some more? There is Achilles/Patroclus in the next chapter, just in case you wanted to know...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ate my asterisks last time, so the sub-chapters couldn't be divided. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I think it's fixed now (you can never tell with so enjoy. If there are still strange encodings, please tell me.

**Chapter Two**

Patroclus was pleased: Briseïs was finally gone. Given to Agamemnon was that annoying slave-girl; who the hell did she think she was, claiming Achilles' heart like that!

But Patroclus felt bad to see Achilles so upset, so angry over the loss of that bitch annoyance. The golden-haired son of Peleus had been sulking in his tent all day, despite the fact Agamemnon said he'd give Achilles the next captive of war to him. But no one could compare to Briseïs , even Patroclus knew that.

No wonder poor Achilles so was down. _But aren't I beautiful enough for him?_ Patroclus thought angrily.

The young man suddenly had a plan: Peleus told him when he was little that nothing gets rid of a bad mood like sweet desserts. Patroclus shuffled into Achilles' hut with a bowl of fruit and honey and put it in front of his lover.

"Don't wanna eat..." godlike Achilles mumbled sulkily, staring into complete and utter nothingness.

"But you haven't eaten anything all day!" Patroclus exclaimed. "Go on, you love these fruits, I know you do."

Achilles wanted to shout at his childhood friend but he passive-aggressively grabbed a slice of apple and ate it. It was delicious, and the sticky honey **did** lighten his mood. He ate another, then another.

"Good, huh?" Patroclus grinned and held up another slice.

Achilles ate it off Patroclus' hand, causing Menoitios' son to blush crimson. "Mm-hmm..." the Myrmidon leader said non-coherently, sucking the honey off his lover's fingertips. Blue eyes stared straight at brown, and Achilles muttered: "Patroclus, you don't actually look bad as a boy."

"R-really?" Patroclus was delighted: he thought so himself but Odysseus had teased him endlessly because of his sudden youth. Stupid Ithacan with his stupid wide vocabulary.

"Oh yes..." Achilles said, nodding. "Enchanting, attractive," he ran his lips over the younger man's neck, leaving a sticky trail of honey. "A young creature the gods seduces, like in the legends," a hot, wet tongue licked up the honey. "Just like Briseïs..."

Patroclus flinched at the name and growled inwardly, but on the outside he just smiled with content. Damn that Briseïs, ruining his good mood. However, it seemed to make Achilles happy, and Patroclus supposed that in the end, happiness was the best for all.

The darker blonde felt his lover's hands around his waist, pulling him closer for a kiss. Patroclus ran his fingers through Achilles' golden hair as he bit down playfully on the other man's bottom lip. Pulling apart for air, both of them found each other grinning.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing..."

"Go on..." kiss. "Tell me."

"Why are **you** smiling, Achilles?"

"Because I can't believe I was so obsessed with Briseïs to forget such a gorgeous creature like you. Hmmm..." kiss-kiss. "All these days, you were right under my nose you beautiful dryad, and I never realised. How stupid I was..."

Patroclus smiled bitterly; if he was a dryad then Achilles was his life tree. It wouldn't matter if an arrow hit him in the heart right now and killed him -- he heard Achilles say such lovely words to **him**, about **him**, and he could die happy.

"Achilles, I... I lo--"

Someone behind them cleared his throat.

The couple turned, blushing: Achilles growled angrily and Patroclus' face flushed with embarrassment. Standing outside the door was a random soldier with a perverted face, like many soldiers back then (and nowadays too, now that I think on it).

"I have a present for you," said the soldier, grinning and showing missing front teeth. He had something in his arms and threw it onto the rugs. "I think you'll like it."

Antimony snared at the lewd-looking man and spat in his face.

"Feisty..." Patroclus muttered dryly; he was not a fan of women with too strong a will -- actually, women on the whole. He only tolerated Deidamia because she was such a fluff-brained creature, no sharper as a plank of rotting wood. Still, she gave birth to Neoptolemus, who is the personification of childhood (and annoyance, and curiosity. Especially to what his father does in the bedroom with Patroclus).

But Achilles was ogling at the silver-haired priestess with a new-found lust. He excused the guards with a wave of his hands, then picked up a bowl of warm water that Patroclus **swore** to have just randomly appeared.

"Are you hurt?" Peleus' son whispered, taking a soft cloth and wiped Antimony's bloodstained cheek.

She flinched and pulled away, whimpering like a small scared animal. "Don't touch me." She whispered back, her voice melodious like a minor chord.

Achilles smiled kindly, a look that Patroclus frowned at: _what the hell!_ The younger-looking man tugged on his lover's cloak. "Achilles, I need to speak with you outside."

"Not now, Patroclus. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"BUSY! Bullshit. Look, why are you acting this way in front of this girl?"

"Stop mothering me," Achilles snapped. His sea-blue eyes never left Antimony's sun-golden orbs. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen... I will love you for the rest of my life. I will never ever hurt you..."

Antimony blushed, her apple-smooth cheeks tinted the palest of pinks. Patroclus didn't know whether to burst into tears or to slit both their necks. Choking on some obscure emotion, he staggered out of the hut. There were no stars in the sky; thick and heavy clouds hung overhead threatening to rain. Out of earshot, Patroclus broke down completely. The godlike son of Menoitios was reduced to a small curled-up ball and crying like a girl all because of a captive of war -- how humiliating.

_Bloody Achilles! ... I hate this, I hate her; I hope she gets sent to Tartarus and Hades tortures her for all eternity...stupid, no-good women... nothing but troubles... why am I even acting like this! I'm too old to be a snivelling little adolescent! ... stupid no-good rotten day..._

_... I bet it's going to get worse too..._

---

"Now, repeat after me," Cassandra took a deep breath. "And don't get distracted this time! Alright: 'My name is Aeneas, son of Anchises, son of Aphrodite who is goddess of love.' "

"My name is Aeneas, son of Anchises, son of Aphrodite who is goddess of love." Aeneas repeated obediently, nodding his head.

" 'I am a Trojan soldier, a magnificent fighter...' "

"I am a Trojan soldier, a magnificent fighter..."

" 'I have a wife and a son, who I love very much...' "

"But I don't! I'm still a virgin!"

"AENEAS!"

The boy clasped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry Cassandra... he muttered guiltily. "But I can't get it into my head."

Cassandra sighed and scratched her head. "Never mind, I suppose we always have Hector to fight for the Trojans..."

"And Antimony!"

Apollo's priestess stared. "What?"

"Antimony!" Aeneas said excitedly. "She's really good with the sword, she can fight as good as any man, if not better! I'm sure she can beat Achilles if she wanted to!"

Cassandra stared at Aeneas seriously and she realised the boy was not joking or even exaggerating the truth.

"Of course," the former-hero continued without hesitation. "I feel that this is utterly wrong. Women should be at home and look after children, or maybe. And making new shirts!"

Just then, Cassandra realised how many holes there was on Aeneas' tunic. Surely the war-hero would have some money to buy decent clothes? But **this **Aeneas was a farm-boy with a confused identity.

The Trojan princess sighed. "Come, I'll take you to the palace and I'll give you some of Paris' old clothes."

Aeneas' bright blue eyes lighted up with gratitude of such honour: normal people were not allowed in palaces, despite what some teenage girls say and write. However, no matter how many times Cassandra told him, Aeneas could not remember that he used to be a great hero for Ilium. The pair made their way through the crowded market and into the royal front gardens.

"CASSANDRA!"

The woman who holds the name looked up at see her two closest brothers running down the marble steps.

"ANTIMONY HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY!"

"Ah." Was the reply. Cassandra wasn't at all surprised: she foresaw it. Besides, it means the silver-haired "daughter of Artemis" could now go and annoy the Achaeans for a change.

"We must rescue her immediately!" Hector cried, sword drawn and ready for action. Paris nodded vigorously. "I love her and cannot bear the thought of her being in the hands of those evil Greeks."

"The who's?" Aeneas whispered as he cowered behind Cassandra. "And isn't His Majesty Hector married?"

Suddenly, a random bugler call was sounded. Paris gave a cry. "Ah! It's time for my treaty with Menelaus!"

Cassandra frowned: _treaty with Menelaus_? She wasn't informed on that! But then again, she wasn't informed anything. The priestess and Aeneas ran to out of the city with the princes, and outside, there stood the entire Achaean army.

Menelaus grinned for the first time in days (he was still bitter about putting on 5 stones) and wiped dust from his armour. "What would it be then, Paris?" he asked.

Paris gulped and gripped his sword. "Me and you. We fight for Helen."

_Well_, thought the nice people who have read the Iliad. _At least that's something the film got right..._

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: thank you to the people who have read and reviewed. Not a very interesting chapter this time, but I hope you liked it anyway. The film was evil to make Patroclus not only younger than Achilles but also his COUSIN. And where the hell was Antilochus! He will make a brief cameo in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: finally, an update! I'm up to my eyeballs in exams, and I've lost all inspiration to write. Shame on me, I haven't checked this chapter very well. Please alert me if there are mistakes.

**Chapter Three**

"Father, why's the entire army here?" Antilochus asked to Nestor.

For once, wise old Nestor could not give an answer. "I suppose because Lord Agamemnon wanted them to be." was the eventual and hesitant reply. He gestured to the overlord but almost whacked Diomedes in the face. The king of Argos growled.

"Who's that girl?" Diomedes asked Odysseus in a low voice, still glaring at the king of Pylos. He cast a glance at the golden-eyed maiden standing at Achilles' side.

"Antimony: Trojan priestess of Aphrodite." Odysseus said back, nodding.

"Gods, you **do** know everything." Diomedes teased lightly to his lover.

"No, Patroclus just came running to my hut last night crying like Phyllis, ranting on about anotherslut who stole Achilles from him: that's her."

Diomedes took another look at Antimony as Menelaus and Paris started their fight (the brunette didn't have to be a seer to know what the outcome would be): he had to admit she was enchantingly beautiful, but he couldn't trust anyone with silver hair and golden eyes.

Without further ado, Menelaus and Paris strode to the middle ground between the two territories: Menelaus glared a gaze of death, and Paris tried to look hard but ended up as girly as usual.

Paris was the first to strike, throwing his long spear with all his might. But alas! his former manliness was lost, and the spear fell a few metres in front of the Spartan. There was much scoffing and sniggering from the Achaeans. Cassandra resisted the urge to dash her head against the city walls until it ran with blood.

Before the sun had moved an inch in the sky, Menelaus had kicked the crap out of Priam's son, who staggered back to beg support from his brother Hector -- Aphrodite was getting a pedicure and couldn't risk her precious toenails to save him. The redhead Spartan spat on the ground in disgust.

"Priam you slag!" the redhead screeched. "Your sons are nothing but girls, your city is nothing but manure! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"

"Never!" squealed a high voice. "Helen is a person in her own right!"

"Women are?" Diomedes asked himself before turning for an answer from Odysseus; the Ithacan king shrugged unknowingly.

"I will fight you, Menelaus of Sparta!" Antimony stepped out of the soldiers. "I may just be a girl but I will beat you for the respect all women deserve!"

Patroclus groaned at his place beside Eurypylos, as did Cassandra from the back of the Trojan lines. The Achaean army laughed at the priestess as she drew a rusty old sword, ready to fight Menelaus.

But the mocking came to a sudden stop when Sparta's king fell to the ground with a thud, and did not rise until Ajax Telemon poured water over him. Aphrodite's priestess smirked and left without saying a word.

"What in Hades?" Antilochus couldn't believe his eyes. "Did you even see her move, fath--!"

"Shush!" the king of Pylos gestured with his hand for silence. The young man looked around him.

The dusty plains of Ilium were silent: the warriors on both sides had dislocated their jaws gaping; Menelaus was weeping on the ground in shame; tumble-weeds rolled past anonymously.

"Well," said Priam finally. "I guess Helen stays."

Paris cheered weakly; he was the only one who did.

---

Menelaus did not give up on Helen and continued with the war. It was only a month since they arrived at the shores near Troy but already everyone was bored rotten.

Nestor had begun to realise that taking Antilochus to Ilium neither helped his soldiering abilities nor his debating technique; Odysseus ran out of opportunities to scheme and Diomedes fell into a sulking disappointment when he realised his hair couldn't **always** be cool and alight. Achilles seemed the most entertained, since he decided to stay inside his hut with his new bitch Antimony.

While the son was Peleus was amused, the other Achaeans were not: without their best fighter their morale took a battering. Hector, who seemed to have gained the strength of twenty Cyclopes, became the best (and only competent) warrior of the Trojans. The only person who could take him out was Achilles. But the lazy bastard wouldn't come.

Finally, Patroclus had enough.

"ACHILLES!" the son of Menoitios stormed into the hut, flaring up like Diomedes' much missed hair. "WHY THE **HELL** AREN'T YOU FIGHTING!"

Achilles cast a cool glance to his best friend and turned his gaze back to the sleeping Antimony. "I'm busy." He stated.

"Achilles, men are **dying** out there!" Patroclus cried desperately. "They need you, not just as another warrior but as a leader!"

"Men die all the time," Peleus' son muttered as he stroked Antimony's silver locks. "This is a war, it is expected." He turned to Patroclus. "Besides, it's not my skills that you need, it's my image. My image is all I have... if that's so important to the people then take my armour and go as me."

The shallow self-pity was nauseating, and Patroclus could not stand it any longer. The brown-eyed young man grabbed the carelessly discarded armour and stormed out of the hut as angrily as he came in.

On the way, he saw a maiden in scarlet robes followed by a boy in black. But Patroclus took no notice of them and turned his attention back to his battle as Achilles.

---

Cassandra smiled sunny. "Hello Odysseus." she said; Aeneas recoiled in shyness behind her. They had scuttled into the Achaean camp after Cassandra found out Chryses, father of Chryseis, did not exist. This was devastating news for the prophetess, who realised that it meant that no plague would terrorise the Achaeans. Cassandra spent the morning screaming and gnashing her teeth before devising up a plan: there was only one man with enough brain cells left to help her.

Odysseus squinted at the Trojan princess in front of him, still half asleep. "The hell--?" he muttered.

"I am Cassandra, daughter of Priam, priestess of Apollo," she continued casually. "And this is Aeneas, son of Aphrodite." Aeneas gave a little wave.

The Ithacan king rubbed his head and groaned. "Di," he called into the hut. "Where do you keep the very strong wine?"

Diomedes mumbled something into the cow-skins before rolling over and continuing to sleep. Odysseus rolled his eyes.

"Bad night?" the woman asked.

"You can say so." The auburn-haired man shrugged.

"Well, that's what you get for having sex drunk."

"How...?" Odysseus stared at her a little blankly; it was going to be a **really bad **morning.

"I'm a Prophetess and I see many disturbing things, but no one ever believes me."

_Wise Athena, please help me..._ Odysseus thought. "What are you doing here?"

Aeneas decided to speak this time: he decided to try and live up to his hero-status. "We're here to ask you a small, small favour from you."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Kill Antimony for us."

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Oh yes, T, you're right: Patroclus and Briseis did have a very good relationship. Patroclus promised Briseis to Achilles, and Briseis cried for Patroclus when he died. My fanon is getting in the way of my canon... sorry. Antilochus didn't play a big role in this, but I really didn't know how to use him. Hmmm...


End file.
